Ilvermorny Userpage
Frostleaf1615 Daughter of the Moon ThunderClan Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Pukwudgie Ranger of Araloun Lady Knight of the Tortallian Kingdom |-|��= Introduction Hello and welcome to my userpage, }! I'm Frostleaf1615, but please, feel free to call me anything! If I don't give a reaction, take that as a no for the nickname... Okay, then, let's see what else about me interests you all. I'm busy most days from six to about two, excluding weekends thanks to that stupid thing called school, but I can usually promise a very quick reply... Do feel free to drop me a message!. I don't bite... Usually. Depending on what mood you catch me in. *giggles* However, you can find me either on Ilvermorny, Olympus, Camp, Wattpad, Kik, Google, Tumblr, and WeHeartIt. I can usually guarantee I'll be around one of those aforementioned sites. The usernames for those will be located in the last tabber, so, head over there and check those out! I also show dogs on a weekly basis and we're not allowed to have our phones out, so... I'll probably be unreachable during those days. However, I'm around a lot of the time, so again, feel free to check out my message page and drop me a message! Now, onto my wikia past... I first joined wikia on October 14th, 2014, so this year'll mark my third year on wikia. I've been on Ilvermorny since it's founding and serve under my ever-lovely Admiral Jaye and Captain Carn. I'm also a very active person online in general, and am always willing to RP! Please, just catch me on chat or drop me a message! However, sometimes you'll have to nudge me to post, because I get distracted with other things when I'm in RPs... But enough rambling. That's Frost, signing off! |-|��= Active Characters Anastasia_Bezrukova_10.gif|Lillian Cledwyn 6 years old Single |link=Lillian Cledwyn Alisha_Newton_2.jpg|Janina Lindgren First Year Single |link=Janina Lindgren Alissa_Skovbye_1.gif|Marisa Jernigan First Year Single |link=Marisa Jernigan Danielle_Campbell_2.gif|Madison White Third Year Single |link=Madison White India_Eisley_1.gif|Alanna Grant Fourth Year Single |link=Alanna Grant Lily_Collins_1.gif|Willow Constable Fourth Year Single, Looking |link=Willow Constable Britt_Robertson_2.gif|Cassandra Jackson Fifth Year Single, Looking |link=Cassandra Jackson Claire_Holt_1.gif|Celandine Raynerson Fifth Year Single |link=Celandine Raynerson Hunter_Parrish_2.gif|Finlay Cledwyn Pukwudgie Head of House Married |link=Finlay Cledwyn Sarah_Drew_1.gif|Merja Harmaajärvi Head of Spell Damage Single, Looking |link=Merja Harmaajärvi Tiera_Skovbye_1.gif|Crystal Holland Head of DMLE Single |link=Crystal Holland |-|��= Planned Characters |-|��= Roleplays |-|��= Links/Usernames Usernames as promised: *Wikia: Frostleaf1615 **Please note that I will not always be around. If needing me, use one of the other mentioned platforms. I will answer to those when not on wikia. It's order of most checked, so use email as a last resort. *Kik: Frostleaf1716 **Expect an answer anywhere from almost instantly to two hours later *Wattpad: Frostleaf1615 **Expect an answer anywhere from almost instantly to two hours later *Tumblr: theladykhione **Expect an answer anywhere from almost instantly to two hours later *Google: Riley McMonnies **Almost instant answer *Email: lordoftheringsgeek.1999@gmail.com **Expect an answer anywhere from almost two hours later and even more *